


a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Skimmons Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy plans a winter-themed date for Jemma with a special gift to happen at some point.





	a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title taken from "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" by Bing Crosby.

Jemma sits at her desk in the lab at the Playground, working on some paperwork from the latest experiment when Daisy enters.

 

Walking across the room, she grabs the tablet from Jemma’s hand then moves so she can’t grab it back.

 

“Hey! I was using that, Daisy!”

 

Daisy shakes her head.

 

“Nope, you’re done working. We’re going out.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend, Jemma waits for her to say more.

 

“And where are we going exactly?” asks Jemma.

 

“Out. It’s a surprise,” answers Daisy.

 

“I’m sorry then but I really need to finish this paperwork so Fitz and I can begin the next phase of the experiment,” comments Jemma.

 

“I’ve already cleared it with the boss. Save what you need to then we need to get bundled up,” states Daisy.

 

Looking at Daisy, Jemma lets out a sigh.

 

She knows Daisy won’t give in until she gets her way.

 

“Fine. Now hand over the tablet.”

 

Daisy passes it over but stands next to her to make sure she doesn’t do more than save her work.

 

Once Jemma finishes, Daisy grabs the tablet then places on the counter.

 

“Come on, let’s go get ready. I’ve got everything pulled out,” Daisy states.

 

Jemma follows her girlfriend as curiosity takes over.

 

Inside their bedroom, their bed is covered in appropriate winterwear for December; warm-looking coats, matching gloves and scarves and hats.

 

“When you say we’re going out, you mean…..” Jemma trails off.

 

“We’re going outside-outside,” states Daisy.

 

“What do you have planned?” asked Jemma.

 

Daisy only smiles at her as she starts to get ready for their outing.

 

When they’re finally ready, Daisy pulls out one more thing.

 

“I’m gonna blind fold you so you can’t figure out where we’re going until we’re there. If that’s cool with you.”

 

Jemma considers the idea then nods her head.

 

“If I walk into anyone or anything then you’re going to get it.”

 

Daisy kisses her cheek as she moves to stand behind her and place the blindfold across her eyes then tying it in the back.

 

“Okay, I’m going to grab your hand so I can lead you to the car.”

 

Just as she finishes the statement, she grabs Jemma’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

 

Jemma returns the squeeze as she does trust Daisy.

 

They head out of their room and make their way through the underground base until they end up in the garage.

 

Daisy helps Jemma climb into the car then gets into the driver’s seat.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get to the destination and Daisy can’t help but feel her excitement and nervousness build.

 

“Can I take off the blindfold yet?” Jemma asks.

 

“Not just yet,” answers Daisy.

 

She parks the car then helps her girlfriend out of the vehicle before guiding her to the right spot.

 

“Alright, on the count of three, you can take it off.”

 

There’s a slight pause then the countdown begins.

 

“Three….two….one….”

 

Jemma removes the blindfold and it falls to the ground as she takes in the sights around her.

 

Trees covered in snow and lights, ice sculptures of different animals and so much more that it was almost impossible to process it all.

 

It is a complete winter wonderland park.

 

Eventually, she turns to look at Daisy.

 

Daisy’s wringing her hands in front of her as she shifts from side to side, waiting for Jemma to say something.

 

“This is incredible, Daisy.” Compliments Jemma.

 

At her words, Daisy relaxes then grins at her.

 

“You’ve been talking about not having made any good winter memories in a few years so I wanted to this for you,” she explains.

 

Without warning, Jemma pulls Daisy to her then kisses her.

 

“Thank you, Dais. I’m touched you would do this for me.”

 

“It’s worth it because I love you.”

 

Daisy takes Jemma’s hand in her own then starts walking down the path so Jemma could see everything.

 

The shining lights had nothing on Jemma’s smile, Daisy is sure of that.

 

There is just one flaw about this set up.

 

It’s not snowing.

 

“I can’t make it snow like a certain mutant we know of but I can do my own version.” (Of course, Daisy would love to meet Ororo Monroe one day because she’s admired the woman for years.)

 

Letting go of Jemma’s hand before she can reply, Daisy takes a couple steps away from her.

 

Daisy tosses a snowball up in the air then quakes it, causing it to break up into tiny snowflakes that fall down onto Jemma as she looks up in awe with a bright smile on her face.

 

Three more snowballs are tossed and quaked.

 

Jemma watches the snow fall until it all lands on the ground before turning her attention to Daisy.

 

Pulling her girlfriend close, she brushes some of Daisy’s hair out of her face.

 

“I am so in awe of you and your love for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve it but I will do everything in my power to be worthy of it.”

 

Daisy leans her forehead against Jemma’s as she tears up the compliment.

 

“You already are, just by being yourself and loving me.”

 

At that moment, it occurs to Daisy that she couldn’t ask for a better opportunity than the one she was presented.

 

It’s definitely better than the one she planned.

 

She pulls away from Jemma causing her to look at her in confusion as Daisy sticks her hand in her pocket before going down onto one knee.

 

Jemma’s eyes widen as she processes what happens then the moment she really realizes this is happening, her hands cover her mouth.

 

“You’ve been my best friend from the moment I was brought onto the Bus and you’ve been by my side through everything, good and bad. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Jemma Anne Simmons, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Opening the box, there is [a three-diamond twist engagement ring](https://www.mervisdiamond.com/verragio-three-stone-twist-diamond-engagement-ring-ins-7074r.html) sitting there.

 

Jemma doesn’t hesitate.

 

“YES!”

 

She knocks Daisy over in her rush to kiss her.

 

Daisy landed on her back and causing the snow to rise a little bit around them before settling back down and Jemma on top of her.

 

They kiss for some time before parting.

 

Daisy sits up then grabs the box from where it landed when Jemma knocked it out of her hand.

 

The ring sparkles brightly and Jemma stares at it.

 

“This is beautiful, Daisy,” compliments Jemma.

 

“Glad to hear that. I was worried you wouldn’t like it but the moment I saw it, I knew it was the one. Just like I knew you’re the one for me,” replies Daisy.

 

Jemma kisses her cheek.

 

“You’re a sap but you’re my sap. Also, you know we’re going to need to get you a ring too because you deserve one.”

 

This time, it’s Daisy’s turn to kiss her partner.

 

“We’ll look into it when we get back to the base. For now, let’s go walking in a winter wonderland,” Daisy states.

 

“Sounds wonderful to me.”

 

Jemma stands up then holds out her hand for Daisy to take which she does.

 

As they walk underneath the twinkling lights, Jemma raises her right hand and watches the light reflect off of her ring.

 

“Did anyone know you were going to do this?” Jemma asks.

 

“Mack and Elena knew I wanted to do something romantic for you so they helped with hanging the lights and sculptures. May’s the only one who knew I was going to propose because she went ring shopping with me,” answers Daisy.

 

Jemma smiles at Daisy.

 

“Do you think we can convince Coulson to find someway to make it possible for Bobbi and Hunter to be there when we wed?”

 

Smirking at Jemma, she grabs her hand and kisses the ring.

 

“I’m sure we can do something to make that happen. It wouldn’t be right to get married without most of the family there.”

 

Daisy wraps Jemma with arms then they both lean into the embrace, knowing with sadness, that Trip wouldn’t be there to see it happen.

 

“You know he’ll be there in spirit and your parents too.”

 

Jemma wipes away the tear that fell down Daisy’s cheek.

 

“As long as we’re together, I’ll be happy. I love you, Jemma.”

 

“I love you too, Daisy.”

 

Then they continue walking in their own personal winter wonderland.


End file.
